HIGH SCHOOL JELSA
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Elsa and Anna are both Rich and live in a mansion and Anna Has a Best friend Named Rapunzel that Has brother Named Jack frost Oh and get this they both have the same powers but the problem is Jack has a girl friend Named Tooth But how Long will her Be with her when he finds out she's a dirty liar good story MUST READ! rated T for language, kidnap and no i didn't copy anyone!
1. Chapter 1

**ELSA P.O.V**

today is the last day of summer vacation.

Anna and I live in a huge mansion and rich, of course Because Our Dad owns One of the Biggest companies in the world.

And did i mention i have the Power of ice,frost,and snow? Pretty cool eh?

Then i woke Up to Anna shaking Me "waht i ask sleepily.

"WAKE UP!" she yells i quickly shot up "ELSA! RAPUNZEL HAS A BROTHER NAMED JACK AND I THINK YOU TWO ARE PREFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" She screams "Anna How many times have i hold you to STOP TRYING TO PAIR ME WITH PEOPLE?!" i asked

"Alot But He's REALLY hot and i think you'll like Him, But he already Has a girlfriend but your FAR more prettier then her and i think you'll win his heart!" said Anna

"well if he already has a girlfriend i don't think that's a good idea." i tell her.

"BUT ELSA!" she whines

"But He's super HOT!" says Anna.

"Let me see a picture!" i tell her sleepily

Then she pulls out her phones and Pulls up a picture- "HOLY JESUS THAT GUY IS HOT!" i yell

"REALLY YOU REALLY THINK SO?" yells Anna.

"No." i lie he is REALLY hot though.

"But they are Here right now!" says Anna.

"WHAT?!" i scream

"Yeah their Both down in the kitchen." says Anna i began to rush around

i put on a light blue tank top and white shorts and i put my hair in it's regular french Braid.

"Do they know of my Powers?" i ask Anna

"No i was kind Hoping you could tell them Because they might think i'm crazy!" said Anna i sighed and Rolled my eyes.

Then Anna Ana i slid down the railing of the long fleet of stairs then we reached the floor to kitchen.

There stood a girl with long blonde hair then reached the bottom of her Back.

and the HOTTEST guy iv'e ever seen.

He had white Hair and out standing Blue eyes

"All right Elsa, this is Jack now you two can hit it Off!" said Anna then Anna and Rapunzel giggled bouncing up and down.

Then our big Brother Hans came Down stairs.

"Oh hello." said Hans.

"Hans Meet Elsa's Boyfriend Jack!" said Anna i palmed myself in the face.

"Boyfriend EH?" asked Hans then Hans walk over to Jack and got close,really close

"If you even think of breaking my sisters Heart, i'll break you." said Hans

"UGH hans were Not Dating!" i tell Him

Then he shrugged and walked Away then the Front door Opened.

"FEED ME BITCHES!" said my best friend Merida and she opened the door then she saw Jack and Rapunzel

"Oops Must Have the wrong House sorry." said Merida

"Hi merida!" said Anna waving

"Oh not wrong house are these you friends?" merida asked in her Scottish Accent.

"Yes this is Jack And Rapunzel." said Anna

"Oh hi." said Jack nervously It looked like he wanted to run away, i would blame him. "Well my name is merida." said Merida then shook both of their Hands. "Oh i love your Accent!" said Rapunzel "Thank Ye!" said Merida

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

when i saw Elsa i kept saying to myself

remember tooth

remember tooth

remember tooth i kept saying to my self.

SHE IS LIKE REALLY DAMN HOT!

and did i mention i have the powers of ice,frost,and snow well now i did!

Then after an Hour Rapunzel and i left.

"So do you like her?" she asked

i hesitated "Rapunzel you already Know i'm dating tooth!" i told her.

"Well Elsa is FAR MORE PRETTIER THAN HER!" said Rapunzel

"Rapunzel i can't date someone Just of their Looks." i told her

"BUT JAACK!" Rapunzel wined

"NO BUTS RAPUNZEL!" i told She laughed

"What so funny?" i asked

"HA HA you said Butt." said Rapunzel

"Oh for crying out loud Rapunzel would you grow up!" i told her.

She Moaned and groaned

"UHH!" she moaned trying to get my attention i ignored and kept driving.

"UHHH!" she groaned again i tightend my grip in the wheel.

"UHHHHHHHH!" she groaned again i tried not to lose my temper

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she Moaned

"GOD DAMMIT RAPUNZEL WHAT!" i yelled

"Please Date Elsa!" said Rapunzel

"NO!" i yelled then it went quiet.

we finally made it to the house then i went up stairs to my room and shut the door. FINALLY!

then i jumped and landed on my bed and never wanted to get up.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I laid on my Bed and watched Vines on my phones.

then i heard a knock at the door.

"come in!" i say

Then Merida Walks In

"Hey Elsa." said Merida

"Hey Mer." i say thats her nickname

Then she sat On the End of my Bed.

"So, I'm spending the Night tonight!" said Merida

"REALLY!?" i said excited

"Yeah But i need to tell you a secret." said Merida

"Yeah?" i ask

"I have a crush on this guy Named Hiccup." said Merida

"AHHH REALLY?!" i scream More Excited.

Then we Jumped up and Down then i heard Anna from Down Stairs Say

"ELSA MERIDA YOUR SHAKING THE ROOF, YOU TWO SHOULD LAY OFF THE CANDY!" yelled Anna

"SAYS THE GIRL WHO CHASED THE ICE CREAM TRUCK DOWN TOWN." i yelled Back

"OoH BUT THAT COME BACK DOE!" yelled Hans Merida and i Both Laughed.

Merida and i stayed up until 12:28 watching ted and Bad grandpa. we Laughed Like retards the whole, which Made Us Laugh Even More.

We Fell Asleep in awkward poisons. Merida Had her butt sticking in the air With Her foot in my face and i had one half of my body hanging of the Bed, We didn't Mind thought, I Mean WERE BEST FRIENDS

Then My phone beeped.

I picked it Up and looked at it

Anna: Elsa Wake up!

Me: Anna It's 4:00 And why are you texting me when my door is like 5 feet away from yours?

Anna: Because! i'm really hooked On the Idea of you and Jack being together!

Me: ANNA GO DAMMIT IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN END OF STORY!

Anna: It could...

Me: No, Just please go Back to sleep.

Anna: But i wanna watch Toodles!

Me: One it's called mickey mouse not Toodles and you're 15 and you still like that and toodles is sleeping go back to back to Bed!

Anna: UGH! but you watch Austin and Ally!

Me: Because their teenagers and Not RATS!

Anna: Mickey and minnie are not RATS!

Me: Anna please go to sleep

Anna: Okay fine!

Then i shut my Phone off and continued sleeping.

**OMG LOL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS TEE HEE ANNA CALLS IT TOODLES OKAY WELL I HAVE SOME INTESTING THINGS COMING**

**QUESTION: DO YOU THINK MERIDA AND ELSA ARE AWESOME BEST FRIENDS?**


	2. Chapter 2

JACK P.O.V

i got up and put on a pain White shirt and blue jeans then i slipped my black leather Jacket and Put on some some shoes.

Then i met up with Rapunzel and drove to school.

"Date Elsa." said Rapunzel

"No." i told her

"Date Elsa." said Rapunzel

"No." i told her

"Date Elsa." said Rapunzel

"RAPUNZEL!" i yelled

"fine!" she mummled then turned away

"Thank you." i said With a sigh of relief.

Then Rapunzel's Phone started to ring she Put it on speaker and answered it.

"Hello?" said Rapunzel "Hi it's Anna!" said Anna on the Phone

"Did Jack budge?" she Asked

"No i didn't." i said loudly

"Eh, neither Elsa she told me to shut the hell up." said Anna

I laughed. "Well her Birthday is in one week." said Anna

"Oh Really how old is she gonna Be?" i asked

"18." said Anna

"Eekkk! thats how old Jack is!" said Rapunzel.

"So where is Elsa now?" i asked

"OH HE WANTS TO KNOW SHE IS!" Rapunzel screamed

"Why did i ask?' i mummbled

"Cuz you like her!" she Anna

"No i don't!" i said with my face turning redish

"AHH ANNA HE'S BLUSHING!" screamed Rapunzel

"REALLY!?" screamed Anna

"Anyways she's in her room getting ready." said Anna

Then we got to school they were already there

"HOLY HELL ELSA LOOKS BEAUTIFUL!" i thought to my self.

She Had On tight blue jeans and a light blue crop top

Then tooth walked over and kissed me i could tell Anna and Rapunzel were not happy.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

UGH! this girl just came over and randomly Kissed Jack

"Oh this is Elsa." said Jack tooth gave me a smile telling me to Back off.

i felt ice form at my fingertips.

Then we shook hands she jumped

"DAMN YOUR HANDS ARE COLD!" she screamed i gave a 'fuck you' smile and we all started walking and then Anna leaned to me and whispered,"you should of froze her ass." i rolled my eyes and continued the day

When it was time to go home Anna and i drove home when i reached my Room my phone went Off.

i looked at it i went on instagram and saw a picture of the Bitch Toorh-wait Kissing another Guy.

i quickly commented i wrote, "Jack i'm sorry for your loss"

Then i got a message it was Jack.

Jack: Hey :(

Me: i know i heard sorry for that

Jack: Oh yeah i was wondering if you and Anna could come over.

Me: sure! i'll be there in 5 mins!

Jack: Okay see you then

Me: Bye

Jack: Bye

then i shut my phone Off.

Then i told Anna then as soon as we were about to leave Hans walked in the Kitchen

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Jack and Rapunzel's House." said Anna

"Okay But if Jack Breaks your Heart Elsa make sure you call me so i can come and Pound his face into the ground." said Hans

i Laughed "Hans were not dating!" i laughed

"Yeah But i'll still do anything to protect you little sis." said Hans i ran over and Hugged him

We drove to Rapunzel and jack's house and we knocked on the Door.

Rapunzel Answered

"Oh yeah come in!" said Rapunzel

We walked in

"So where's Jack?" i asked

"He's in his room he said that he wouldn't let anyone in unless it was you." said Rapunzel Anna and Rapunzel Then both Jumped up and Down i ignored as i tried to Hide my blushing face i walked up to Jack's door

i knocked

"Go away Rapunzel!" said Jack

"Um no it's Elsa." i told Him

"Oh come in!" said Jack

i opened the door Jack was laying on his bed with his Face in his Pillow.

"You okay?" i asked

"No., my girlfriend Just cheated on me." he said mocking

"Ugh! no i meant are you okay right now?" i asked

"still no." said Jack

i rubbed his shoulder he turned his Head and looked at me and smiled, i smiled Back.

"Hey Jack i wanted to ask you a question, in a couple Days is my birthday, And were going to Florida and i wanted to ask if you want to go, my parents are paying for everything." i told Him

**JACK P.O.V**

"Oh ok can i invite my friends?" i asked

"sure!" i said happily

"Ok thank you Elsa." i said smiling.

Then she patted my back and walked out.

Yeah i seriously have feelings for Elsa.

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

I invited Flynn,Kristoff,and Hiccup

We all met up at Elsa's House

They introduced their Slevles.

Then the Bus came and Picked us up then we headed for Miami!

**YAY A VACATION! WHO HOO! CAN'T WAIT BUT YOU GUYS AREN'T GONNA LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER! UH OH! XOXOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**ELSA P.O.V**

we Just finally reached Miami "WHOO WHO VACATION!" yelled Hiccup as he jumped off the Bus.

i laughed then we all walked off.

Then we went to out massive hotel

"WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS PLACE?" yelled merida

Jack and i laughed

Then we all went to go get in our bating suits i wore my light blue bikini when snowflakes i made from my powers.

When us girls Walked out the guys's jaws dropped.

We all laughed and then i saw jack had no shirt on EeKk hes so hot!

Then as we were walking out i felt someone smack my ass i turned around saw a man standing there.

"Oh hello beautiful!" said the Man.

"Excuse me?" i asked

"Oh are these your friends doll face?" he asked

"Uh who are you?" i asked.

"The Man that your about to have bedroom fun with." said the man

i arched an eye brow

"Touched her and i'll shoot ye!" said Merida to man

"Oh hello and may i add how juicy your ass and boobs look?" he asked.

"HEY!" yelled Jack.

"Oh is this your friend?" He asked Before i could answer Jack added,"Boyfriend." i gave a brow then noticed his plan.

"Is this your boyfriend?" asked the man

"Uh, yes it is!" i said Awkwardly.

"But i could do much more!" said the man

"How about me and you, my hotel Room now?" he finished asking

"Oh hell no! back the hell up or i'll light ye's ass on fire!" said Meirda

Then Man laughed and walked away.

**WHOA WHAT JUST HAPPENED LOL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**JACK P.O.V**

i was still stunned on what just happened.

After we all played at the beach we all headed Back in the lobby

"Oh hold up a sec!" said Elsa as she checked her phone we turned around and waited,

Then we heard her scream We turned around and saw the same Pervert from earlier.

He Pulled her back.

"Elsa!" screamed Anna

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

oh my fucking god i'm getting kidnapped!

i elbowed the man in the stomach.

Well this is the moment everyone will find out About my powers!

i shot Ice at Him he dodged it.

Then two bigger men tried to grabbed me, i shot Ice at them.

i turned Around and looked at everyone else.

All their Jaws were Dropped i didn't know what to say, so i just starred at them

Then i heard Anna scream."ELSA LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

Then the men got a good grip on Me and shoved me in the elevator.

Then Everyone started to run to us but all the men stepped in and the elevator door closed.

The last this i heard was merida crying and Anna screaming my name.

Then men laughed.

i felt tears fall from my eyes.

then one of the mean gave me a shot that mad me fall asleep.

TWO HOURS LATER

i woke up on a bed only in bra and underwear. **(AUTHORS NOTE: BTW NOTHING HAPPENED TO ELSA)**

Then the man from earlier walk in.

"you ready?" He asked

"For what?" i asked

"for some bed fun" said the man i pulled bad then he crawled up on the Bed and tried to kissed me, i punched him in the nose

"OW!" he yelled then he laughed

"Oh i see your a feisty one i like it!" said Then made as i tried to flip over and crawl away but he took my foot and pulled me back.

i tried to kick. But he was to strong he pulled me Back on the bed

"Come and get some doll face!" said the man then flipped my over then kissed me i pulled away and punched him in the face.

"Oh baby it's on!" said the man as he tried to take off my underwear But i kicked him in the face making him flt off the bed.

Then he jumped ontop if me. And Pined me down and made out with me i pulled away every chance i got.

Then as he kissed me he grabbed one of my boobs.

"Oh i like it!" he said with an evil grin.

i screamed but he shushed me but kissing me even more i cried while he made out with me.

25 MINS LATER

he had been making out with me for 25 mins, But thank god no REAL rape.

after he lefted i cried.

then i remembered i stuffed my phone in my bra.

i dailed jacks numbers

"Pick pick please pick up!" i told my self

"Elsa hello are you there?" he asked

"Oh my god thank goodness Jack!" i sighed in relief

"Elsa were are you?" he panicked

"I don't know!" i cried

"But that man from earlier is trying to rape me!" i said.

"WHAT!" He yelled

"Just call the police!" i told him.

"we already have were at the station right now!" said Jack.

"Ok let me speak to one of the police." i told him then he handed the phone over

"Hello this is officer james do you know were you are?" he asked

"No i don't!" i told him

"Ok ma'am can you describe the man who took you?" he asked

"Yes he has Brown hair,brown eyes,kinda chubby,And oh yeah he has a scar on his left cheek!" i told him.

"ok thank you ma'am we'll find you till then you need to stay strong and fight!" said then man

then i heard Hans in the back ground

"DON'T WORRY ELSA I'LL KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER WHEN WE FIND HIM!" Yelled Hans

Then i heard mom,Anna,Rapunzel,And merida start crying. which made me cry two

"Okay ma'am i'll hand you back over to your boyfriend" said the officer i rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" i asked

"Elsa i just wanna let you know we will find you! just stay strong!" said Jack.

i began to cry.

then i lost connection.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

"NO!" i yelled as i realized Elsa lost connection.

all the girls Broke down crying even More Hans was so fucking Pissed right now he kicked over a garbage can and punched the wall.

i sat down frustrated and rubbed my hands through me white hair,then i remembered when Elsa showed we have the same powers!

But thats aside the fact Elsa could get raped and killed!

8 HOURS LATER

it was now morning time Elsa has been gone for almost a whole day.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

i sat in the room for 8 hours straight crying wondering if i'll ever see my family and friends ever again.

Then the man walked in with two larger men.

"Take it easy on her boys, shes still virgin!" said the man

"NO!" i cried then the two larger men laughed and walked in.

then they walked towards me and checked me out.

"Well aren't you quiet the sexy one!" said one of the men

"Why are you doing this?" i asked crying

"Oh you know we just want a little action in bed with someone so pretty like yourself." i cried then they started to walk towards me i shot ice at one

Then the Other ran and Jumped ontop of me and kissed me.

"OH you lips are so plump and juicy!" said the man i punched him in the face.

He flipped over then i froze him then i ran out into a huge living room the man from Earlier looked and me and threw a glass bottle at me cutting my cheek and lip.

Then i ran out and down the hallway, he ran after me.

"COME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled the man i continued to run in bra and underwear i don't give a fucks! i wanna get the hell away from this guy.

* * *

><p><strong>JACK P.O.V<strong>

"Hold on a second i see her!" said the cop as he starred at his computer screen i looked Over and saw through the hallway cameras, i saw Elsa running but she was in only her bra and underwear. then i saw the man chasing after her.

"There heading this way she'll be coming through that hallway!" said the cop as he pointed then all you heard was screaming and running steps. Then Elsa ran in and leaped into my Arms i hugged her, Even though she was kinda in her bra and underwear i couldn't help but to stare.

Then the man that took her ran in then stopped when he saw us.

"IS THIS THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO TOOK YOU ELSA?" asked Hans she shook her head then Hans Ran and jumped ontop of the guy and went full force on his face, like the ground breath the Mans head began cracking Elsa's Mom and Dad Ran over and pulled him off the Man was bleeding badly then Hans noticed Elsa's face was bleeding "AND YOU FUCKING HURT HER! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH YOU'RE DEAD!" Yelled Hans then manged to slip out of his parents grasp then he jumped back on the man and punched his stomach making him cough up blood i held Elsa's face against my chest so so she didn't Have to watch.

Then it took About 20 police to pull Hans off of him.

"YOU BETTER HOPE YOU DIE IN JAIL YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! OR I'LL BE COMING FOR YA!," yelled Hans.

The man Held everything in pain.

Then i gave Elsa my dark blue hoodie with the snowflake designs she slipped it on, she looked adorable because it was to big for Elsa so the sleves were longer so the covered up her hands intirely and it was still longer on her waist so it hung down and covered up half of her underwear.

i smiled and she blushed

**AWE HOW SWEET AND YAY ELSA IS BACK AND SAFE AND DIDN'T GET RAPED HANS MADE SURE OF THAT ANYWAYS LOL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T BECAUSE ELSA GOT KIDKNAPPED BUT SHES WITH JACK AND HER FAMILY AND FRIENDS!**

**QUESTION: IF YOU WERE JACK WHAT WOULD YOU OF DONE WHEN YOU SAW THE MAN THAT TOOK ELSA?**

**BONUS QUESTION: IF YOU WERE HANS AND ELSA WAS YOU SISTER WOULD OF YOU DID THE SAME THING TO THAT MAN LIKE HANS DID?**


	5. Chapter 5

JACK** P.O.V**

I was Happy to Have Elsa in my Arms, After that We all went Back to not our rooms But we all went to Elsa's Room Hans came because, you know he's Hans the over protective brother. And Me the over protective boyfriend-wait what? did i Just say that?Then at night we all left.

But we all came Back when we heard a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA P.O.V<strong>

I was looking in my closet for something to wear then i found a light blue tank top, then i ran my fingers down it and made snowflakes on it, then i short on om white shorts, then i heard a voice,

"Hello there sexy." said the Voice then i saw the two large men who took me Earlier.

i screamed and Backed up.

"Come in Doll face." said one of the men.

Then Jack knocked on my door, Elsa are you okay.

"JACK JUST COME IN JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" i screamed.

Then he came running in and saw the Men.

One of the men threw a punch at him But he dodged it then the other man grabbed me from behind and the other man grabbed Jack and forced Jack watch as the man holding me stick a needle in my Arm, my head dropped and everything went Back But the last thing i saw was the man holding Jack stuck a needle in Jacks arm to and put him to sleep.

**JACK P.O.V**

I woke up i was in a small room i stood up But something was Holding me Back i looked and saw a chain on my foot.

Then the man that took me Earlier Walked in.

"Wheres Elsa?" i asked

"Oh your girlfriend?, shes In another Room, But the important thing is how does it feel to have a girlfriend that's about to loose it from one of us?" He asked my eyes Widened.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER I SWEAR TO GOD ILL KILL YOU!" I yelled

He laughed "And how are _you_ going to do that?" he asked

"I'LL BREAK EVERYONE BONE IN YOUR BODY!" I yelled.

"Oh wait would you like to see her?" He asked then lifted the Blinds i saw Elsa In the room she was sleeping, then she woke up.

She stood up she Look very Beautiful she had on a long light blue dress, and an ice cape. SHUT UP JACK THIS ISN'T THE T

Then she looked to her left and saw a window.

She tried to run to it, But the Hand cuffs on her stopped her. she looked down and saw that hands cuffs covered her whole Hands.

Then the other guy Walked in

"Why did you Bring me here?" she asked.

"Oh you alreadly know." said the man the he give and evil grin and walked out.

then Elsa looked at the hand cuffs and saw they were freezing.

then so were they walls.

she started to pull. and they shattered.

Then the man behind me ran out to go and catch her i quickly froze the chain and broke it. and ran out after him to make sure He didn't get her.

When The Man reached The Door, We Both Noticed That the walls were Broken and Elsa was gone, The Guy turned around and saw me.

He pushed Me against a wall hard, and went to Punch Me, but Before He did, Something Hit Him Hard On the Back of the Head.

He dropped To the Floor, and I saw Elsa Behind Him.

"Elsa what are you still doing Here?" I Asked

"You really think I would Leave you here?" She asked.

I smirked Then we saw A couple More Guys running down the Hall.

Elsa shot ice sickles at the floor like a shield.

Then we Ran down the Halls, as they Managed to get past the Sharp ice shield.

**OMG IM SO SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT BUT, I NEED TO FINALLY TELL YOU SOMETHING IV'E NEVER TOLD ANYONE ELSE, YOU SEE I'VE BEEN GETTING BAD REVIEWS ABOUT THIS STORY ABOUT THAT I'VE BEEN COPYING A STORY, AND NO I HAVEN'T I MATTER A FACT JUST STARTED READING THAT STORY AFTER I STARTED THIS AND WHAT I WANTED TO SAY IS OUR STORIES MAY HAVE A COUPLE SIMILAR THINGS, BUT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY IS THE WHOLE KIDNAP PART, WAS A MEMORY IN MY LIFE, YES I WAS ALMOST KIDNAPPED, MY FRIEND ALMOST GOT RAPED, AND THE ELSA FIGHTING BACK PART WAS YOU KNOW WHAT MY FRIEND DID SO I WOULD LIKE TO ASK TO PLEASE STOP THE BAD REVIEWS, THEY HURT MY FEELING SO MUCH I'M NOW BRINGING UP A TERRIBLE MEMORY IN MY LIFE THAT I DON'T EVEN WANNA MENTION TO ANY OF MY FRIENDS, SO PLEASE STOP IT ALREADY HURTS ME ENOUGH WHY ADD ON MORE?**


End file.
